Trapped In Temptation
by ladydolce
Summary: Their relationship wasn't one based on love. Only the primal need of having the other occupied their thoughts, fueling their actions and escalating them to a realm of sinful desires. Seto/Anzu.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

* * *

Eyes darting around every corner, anxiety gripping her bones as she walked further down the street. Posture strained showing uneasiness as she approached the lone figure standing outside the small, brightly-colored candy store. She knew not to conduct a secret dalliance with a man of his caliber though it didn't hinder her need for him. There was an undeniable fact that he was someone dangerous and she felt an intoxicating adrenalin rush when she was with him. She marched to his side, a frown on her face hating to meet in the public's eye.

"What do you want?" The man moved closer watching her with cold, calculating eyes studying her nervous expression. He smirked and grabbed her hand bringing her close to his body, chests touching and a blush blooming on her face.

"You know what I want Mazaki." His lips found her ear teeth nipping at the lobe, hands smaller than his own hands clutching his shirt, her breathing erratic and her blue eyes screwing shut.

"Please Kaiba not here." Masculine hands wandered to an area she never let anyone else touch, moaning when his fingers took hold of a swollen nipple tugging at it viciously. Her knees quivered and she tightened her grip on him silently urging him for more. Seto complied sinking his nails into the taut flesh muffling her sweet sounds when her mouth opened. Cobalt eyes glanced ahead of them spying a few unwanted guests moving forward. Releasing her, he took hold of her hand leading her further down the darkened path, obscuring them from prying eyes.

"Where are we going?" A breathless Anzu inquired, stumbling forward as he continued to drag her into the dimly lit alley.

"You didn't want to do it there so I thought I'd be generous and move to a different location." He pushed her firmly against the wall, hands going to her waist, lips finding its way to her neck.

"How kind of you." She whispered sarcastically, feeling his greedy hands slip under her shirt rubbing, caressing and fondling her breasts. She bit her full bottom lip silencing the scream which threatened to escape. Her own hands finding some purchase of his skin, raking her fingernails down his chest, muscles jerking under her touch. She moaned raggedly as her shirt was pushed up, nipple engulfed by a warm, wet mouth and she gripped his head pressing him closer to her.

Almost immediately his mouth withdrew, tongue snaking out to lap at the taut bead, tickling and teasing her into submission. Out of the corner of his eye he scanned the area for any sudden movements. Finding none, Seto smirked allowing his eyes to wander back to the half naked Anzu. Pushing her skirt up, he pulled her panties to the side, sinking two fingers into her aroused body, driving it in a series of quick, hard movements, mouth covering hers when her sighs rose in pitch. Freeing himself from his trousers, he pressed her body to the wall, thighs lifting to straddle his waist and he surged deep inside of her shaking body. He could feel her body's resistance to his intrusion and gloried it, effecting hard, deep, heart-stopping thrusts which had her clawing at his back shamefully begging for more.

His mouth took possession of a roseate peak savoring it with a wild, untamed passion rendering small bites to the soft underside. Anzu felt fire course through her veins, igniting suppressed emotions, spiralling her to a pleasurable oblivion. Coherent thoughts were lost and she surrendered to the sensations, her mind cascading down a path she didn't want to abandon. Welcoming the wounding invasion, silken tissues stretching to their limits, bruising and aching as he delved deeper. Her exhilarating ride came to an end when climax approached engulfing her in those white-hot flames, limbs becoming languorous around him and she resigned her head to his shoulder as he came, body spasming sending a tingle of ecstasy down her spine.

"Kaiba..." She murmured, opening those slumberous blues encased by a hazy glow and slowly falling back into reality. Her body regaining the strength it had lost during those few minutes of sexual gratification and she pushed herself away from her partner. Legs trembling slightly, she adjusted her clothes, hands bracing against the wall and head still dizzy from their previous activity. Muscular arms wound around her stomach and she stood perfectly still as his breath feathered across her cheek.

"Eager to escape me Anzu?" He drawled silkily, mockery making it's way into his voice and she damned him for saying her name like that. Raw, primitive sexuality that can only be described as titillating made this man beyond desirable.

"I have to go. I'm meeting my friends in fifteen minutes."

"Don't lie to me." He hissed, turning her to face him, thumb and forefinger capturing her defiant chin increasing the pressure when she tried to move away. "Tell me you enjoyed what we just did."

"I didn't." She responded hotly, the will to oppose him growing stronger, angered by his cocky attitude. "In fact I hated it." His amused laughter infuriated her and she did everything but scream in frustration.

"That's what I like about you Anzu." His blue eyes gleamed darkly. "Always resisting me. It makes the chase more rewarding as well as complete and total possession."

"A possession? Is that what I am to you?" His answer shouldn't have made her feel worthless but it did and her inner fire threatened to devour him. Seto brought her body to his pressing against her in an unmistakable way. Lips skimming her cheek, hands touching her in all the right places and she squirmed in his grasp.

"Does that bother you?" He whispered eyes locked on hers, mouths brushing with every breath they took.

"Yes." Her voice as soft as his willing herself to resist his advances in an attempt to prove she wasn't a weak-willed female.

"You weren't acting like this five minutes ago. After all you were practically begging me to fuck you." His words stung like a thousand needles laced with poison and she arched her arm struggling when he caught it, seizing her in his hold as she thrashed. "I love your fighting spirit." Seto drawled before claiming her mouth as his own. The kiss he bestowed on her lips sent a shiver down her spine, her body (a traitorous thing) moving closer to him, begging, pleading, wanting more contact. Her long-fingered hands raked through his chestnut hair gripping the strands firmly, tugging in a desperate attempt for more.

A moan of approval was heard and she found herself pinned against the wall again. Their movements in sync desperately wanting each other in a way they had yet to experience. Pleasure that could be described as unimaginable pain flowed through their bodies, limbs twined in their sensual dance and Anzu lost herself to the burning sensations they created. Their ragged breathing were the only sounds in her ear and she kissed his sweat drenched forehead absentmindedly. His low chuckle garnered her attention and she looked at him curiously.

"There is no denying you didn't enjoy that." Seto smirked, eyes showing dark humour. An unbidden chuckle escaped her mouth and she smiled despite herself.

"What if in fact I hated it?"

"You didn't."

And she chose not to argue because in some weird way she enjoyed their twisted relationship. Whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

A/N: Its been a long time since I wrote a lemon and I really liked how this one turned out. I had a lot of ideas for this story and I kept rewriting the ending over and over. But I eventually settled on this one because I like Seto's teasing and Anzu's defiance. Please review!


End file.
